A Little Unwell
by NutsandVolts
Summary: ONESHOT: "So I'm not crazy? This ache...is normal?" Wiress asked. Beetee shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to look directly at her. "I suppose so," he answered. Wiress pouted. "I don't like it," she said. "How do I get rid of it?" Again, Beetee averted his eyes, fiddling with his glasses. Wiress touched his face. "Can you help me?" she murmured. Rated M for lemons. Beeress.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Beeress would be canon, bitches! :)**

**I had nothing else to do, so I wrote another Beeress smut. Very _smutty _smut. Hope you enjoy!**

**Hugs,**

**Wendy**

Skipping, Wiress reached her best friend's house and cheerfully knocked on the door. Her good mood was attributed to the dandelions she had found on her way home from town; they were now arranged carefully in her raven-colored locks and swayed in the gentle spring breezes. However, the smile the rare find had given her vanished when Beetee didn't answer the door.

"Beetee?" she called. Again, she knocked. Still no answer. She tried the doorknob, and it was unlocked; since they had known each other for years—ever since Wiress had become a victor—and were very close, she decided he wouldn't mind her entering anyway. Besides, he could be hurt. Slowly, stealthily, Wiress crept through her friend's house and reached his bedroom door. It was slightly ajar. It took a moment for her to gather her words, but when she finally did, she peeked in to ask why he was still in bed at noon. What she found, however, completely eradicated any chance at speaking.

Beetee stood by his bed, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Wiress assumed he just got out of the shower—for one thing, he was wet. And for another, he was completely naked. Stifling a gasp, Wiress told herself to look away, as that would be the polite thing to do, but when she tried to move, she discovered she was frozen in place. Lustfully, shamelessly, she stared at her friend as he dried himself with his towel, ignorant of her presence. Wiress always thought Beetee was kind of attractive, but she'd only ever seen him with clothes. Before now, the most of his skin she'd seen was when she accidentally broke his air conditioner when trying to make a remote control for it and he'd taken off his shirt while in the workshop; he still wore his undershirt, of course, but he was covered in sweat and didn't understand that the sight of his bare, sweaty skin was what made her more distracted than usual. But this was different. Wiress could see _everything_. And though she didn't want to admit it, she really, _really _liked what she saw.

When Beetee made a move for his glasses, resting on the bedside table, Wiress quickly darted away from the door and out of the house. Her heart racing, she sank into the porch swing and hugged her knees to her chest, unable to describe what she felt. Though it was March and still cool enough for a light jacket, she was covered in sweat. Her nerves were on fire. Every inch of her flesh tingled and throbbed, especially between her legs. Wiress couldn't make any sense of the sensations, and this frightened her.

Not for the first time, she pondered if she was crazy. In the six years since she'd been crowned victor, many had labeled her as such, and Wiress had wondered many a time if they were right. Did normal people feel this way after seeing someone of the opposite sex naked? She hadn't felt like this _before _the Games when she walked in on her older brother naked that one time. She just felt extremely awkward. Wiress didn't want to think about her older brother. Then she'd think of how the Capitol killed him, and her parents, and her little sister...

_No_, she told herself firmly, shaking her head, _stop that_. Wiress shut those memories out of her mind and focused on the task at hand. Was she crazy? Never had she felt this way before. Surely insanity was the only explanation.

With tears in her eyes, Wiress slowly stood and made her way back inside, reasoning that Beetee must be done dressing by now. She was proven correct; he sat at the kitchen table, idly sipping coffee even though it was afternoon. Wiress personally thought he was hooked to the stuff. She was too upset to tease him about it, though, and the sight of him coupled with the memories of what she saw earlier made her blush. She could hardly meet his gaze and was in no way capable of returning his friendly smile; noticing, Beetee put down his mug and crossed the room to face her. "Are you alright, Wiress?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," she said truthfully.

Smiling again, Beetee reached for her hand, grasped it, and led her to the table. "Perhaps I can be of assistance," he said. He put his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together, and rested his chin on them, eying her thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

The sight of him staring at her so closely made the throbbing between her legs only increase in intensity. Wiress crossed her legs, tightened them, and tried not to cry. This was it, then. The moment she officially went off the deep end. Her body would not listen to her mind anymore. Beetee noticed her efforts to staunch her tears and immediately took her hand once more. "Wiress, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

The knowledge that he was so close to realizing that his only friend was crazy made the dam break, and Wiress lapsed into sobs. "Wiress," Beetee said, cupping her face, "what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I—I—I've lost it!" she wailed.

"Lost what, Wiress? Lost what?"

"I—I—I'm c-crazy!"

Beetee stared at her and let out a strangled laugh. "No, you aren't," he said, wiping her tears with his thumbs, but more followed as their eyes met. "What makes you think that?"

"Will you still b-be my friend if...?"

"If you _are _crazy? Of course," said Beetee. "Even though I _know _you aren't. But tell me what makes you think so."

"Even if I d-did something bad?"

"Of course, Wiress."

She sniffed. "I...I came in earlier," she began, "and...I..."

"You what, Wiress?" Beetee's voice was gentle. His fingers continued to caress her face. Every nerve ending in Wiress's body was pounding with emotion, and another sensation accompanied the throbbing between her legs. Moistness. She felt wet. Terrified, Wiress cried harder. She really _was _crazy, no matter what Beetee said.

"I...I saw you in your room. G-getting dressed." Wiress squeezed her eyes shut, and when she finally dared to peek at him, his face was crimson.

"Oh," he said.

Wiress sobbed more. "I told you it was b-bad!"

"No, no, Wiress, that's okay," Beetee said, still cradling her face in his hands. The feel of his skin on her skin was unbearable. "I, um...I would rather you hadn't, um, seen that, but it's okay. Accidents happen."

"But that's not a-all," she continued, still weeping. "I...I feel f-funny."

"Funny?" Beetee repeated. "How so?"

Blushing red with shame, Wiress whispered, "Hot. All over. Tingly. Throbbing. Especially..."

"Especially what, Wiress?" Beetee's voice seemed weaker, and it eradicated whatever hope Wiress still had for her sanity.

"Between my...my..."

Beetee seemed to understand what she was trying to say and murmured, "Your legs, Wiress?"

She nodded, crying harder. "And I feel w-wet there, too."

His eyes widened. "Wiress," he asked quietly, his face scarlet once more, "you aren't crazy."

Wiress peered at him through her hands, as she'd covered her face in shame. "W-what?"

"You aren't crazy, Wiress," he repeated. "You're, um...the way you feel right now...it's normal to feel that way from...from time to time. For women."

She blinked, not daring to believe it. "Really?" she whispered.

"Yes," he told her. He still seemed a bit embarrassed, but Wiress was elated.

"So I'm not crazy? This ache...is normal?" she asked.

Beetee shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to look directly at her. "I suppose so," he answered.

After a few moments, Wiress pouted. "I don't like it," she said. "How do I get rid of it?"

Again, Beetee averted his eyes, fiddling with his glasses. Wiress touched his face. "Can you help me?" she murmured.

His eyes widened. "Wiress," he said, "the way you're feeling right now is attributed to excess levels of estrogen."

"And...?"

"You're aroused. Excited. Horny," Beetee explained. "Your, um...your body is preparing itself for coitus. Sex."

"But I've never had sex," Wiress said. She was twenty-four, but she felt no shame in admitting that fact.

"I suppose the...the sight of me, um, undressed...well, let me put it this way," said Beetee. "I turned you on, to put it simply."

"Oh," said Wiress. Cocking her head, she asked, "Can you fix that, then?"

"What, turn you off? Most likely. I've always thought I was better at that, honestly."

"No," she replied, shaking her head. Their eyes met. "I...I want to make love. With you."

Beetee thought he was used to her bluntness, but this statement still took him aback. "What?" he said in shock.

"I want to make love with you." She smiled. "To feel normal again. And it's about time I...I actually lost my virginity. Don't you think?"

"Wiress," said Beetee, "there's more to it than that. You don't just go around asking your friends to...to sleep with you. And if you're a virgin, then you should save yourself for someone you love."

"Okay, then. I love you."

His face turned red again. "It takes longer than _that _to decide that you're in love," he protested weakly.

"Six years?" Wiress's brow furrowed. "I think...it's long enough." She faltered. "Do you...just not love me?"

"I didn't say that," Beetee answered.

"You didn't _not _say it." Again, Wiress's eyes filled with tears. Today just went from bad to wonderful to horrible. It was bad because she thought she was crazy, wonderful because she realized she was just excited and possibly in love, and then horrible because Beetee didn't feel the same way. Beetee noticed her tears and took her hands, gently pulling her into his lap to console her. Just as he was deciding how to tell the woman twelve years his junior that he actually _did _feel the same way, Wiress removed her face from his shirt to press her lips against his.

Beetee gasped into her mouth, but he didn't pull away. Their lips molded together, shaping perfectly, as if they were two separate components meant to become one. Wiress pressed herself against him and murmured, "Mm. That helps a bit. But I need more."

"Wiress," Beetee insisted, trying ineffectually to push her away and ignore his own wakened desire, "please don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Unless you really love me—"

"I do." Without hesitation, she leaned in for another kiss.

Immediately, Beetee responded, but Wiress then pulled back a bit. She was straddling him in the kitchen chair and felt a bit uncomfortable. Standing, she held out her hand and said matter-of-factly, "We should do this in your bed."

"Wiress," he said, "do you really love me?"

After a short pause, she nodded. "I'm pretty sure I do. I like...spending time with you. You're smart...and funny...and sexy. I'm all hyped up just thinking about...about making love with you." His pulse started racing. "Is...is that love, Beetee?"

Amazed, he nodded. "I think so. I have no real experience with the feeling, but from my definition of love, that certainly sounds like love."

"Hm. We learned something new. Yay," said Wiress with a smile. After another pause, she faltered. "Do you...?"

"Do I love you?" Beetee's voice was quiet as he stood. Wrapping his arms around his friend, he murmured, "Yes, I believe so, Wiress."

She looked up at him and grinned. "So can we...?"

"Make love?" Beetee smiled back, albeit a little shyly. "If you want to. I'm, um...I'd enjoy that."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, his heart pounding. "Are you a virgin?" asked Wiress as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

Beetee put his hands over hers. "No," he said, "but I've never made love to a woman I love before. This will be new." He bit his lip. "Do you mind if I...um...oh, dear. I'd like to undress you, Wiress." Squeezing his eyes shut, he added, "I've thought about that before. Fantasized about it, really. Taking your clothes off." Finally, Beetee dared to peek at her to see if she was disturbed. She wasn't. Instead, she said, "I'd like that. But only if you...if you kiss me, too. Everywhere." She grinned. "Do you mind?"

"Absolutely not," he replied. Tenderly, he scooped her up in his arms and listened in awe to her laughter as he laid her on the bed. Then, sitting above her, Beetee unbuttoned her blouse and peeled it away. Her bra came off next, and his breath caught at the sight of her breasts.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" Beetee breathed, looking up at her. "You're magnificent."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes," Beetee said. He kissed her before trailing his lips down the length of her jaw. "I'd like...to touch them. If you don't mind. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Please, do that," she whispered. "Please."

Beetee cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over the nipples. Wiress gasped when she felt them stiffen in response. "Is that...?"

"Normal? Yes, dear, it is," he assured her. With a new hunger, he continued down the path of her throat, using his tongue and teeth to maximize her pleasure as his lips traveled down her neck. "That's supposed to happen. It's supposed to feel good." Nervously, he looked up. "Does it?"

Wiress smiled. "It does. Please keep going."

Eagerly, Beetee obeyed. After what felt like an eternity, his lips reached her breasts. He nuzzled them expertly, softly tracing them with his tongue. Finally, finally, sliding down the bed, he cupped her breasts once more and took a swollen nipple between his lips, suckling it gently. Again, Wiress gasped. "Oh, my—!"

"Are you alright?" Beetee asked anxiously, but Wiress was aghast to discover he'd stopped.

"Keep going!"

"Okay, okay." Unable to repress a grin, Beetee continued to suckle her breasts. He gently kneaded them with his hands to increase her pleasure, and soon, Wiress was moaning and writhing beneath him.

"Oh, dear," she gasped. "That's..."

"Good?"

"Wonderful," she corrected. Her eyes closed. "It's gotten worse, you know. The...the throbbing. Between my legs. And I'm wetter."

Beetee didn't think Wiress was meaning to talk dirty. She was simply stating facts. She probably didn't realize how much those words and the images they conjured aroused him. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she asked, "You don't get wet like I do, right? I mean, men...men and women get aroused differently. Right?"

"Yes," Beetee told her.

"Are you?"

He blinked. "Am I what?"

"Aroused." Again, Wiress's voice was matter-of-fact. She smiled expectantly.

"Yes," Beetee answered with a shy grin. "Very."

"Does anything happen...to you? When you get...?"

"Aroused?" Blushing, Beetee chuckled. "Yes."

"What?" Wiress inquired.

Boldly, Beetee took her hand. "I can show you, if you'd like."

Wiress nodded, grinning. Gently, Beetee kissed each of her fingertips before placing her hand right where she could feel his erection through his pants. Amazed, she removed her hand from his to caress him further. "Oh, wow," she whispered.

Biting his lip to avoid crying out, Beetee nodded. "That's, um...what happens to men when they're aroused by lovely women."

She looked up, her hand still between his legs. "You think I'm...?"

"Yes. Very lovely." He winced as she continued touching him. Even through his underpants, his zipper had begun to chafe uncomfortably against his member and he was itching to remove both garments altogether. "Um, Wiress?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Please," he whispered, "take them off."

"Your...pants?" Wiress didn't seem disturbed, only a bit surprised. "Are they hurting you?"

Shyly, Beetee said, "Yes, actually."

Grinning, Wiress fulfilled his request. She also removed his shirt for good measure and pressed her lips over his heart. "Love," she murmured.

Beetee ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes, Wiress. I love you."

"I love you, too." She moved so that she was lying on her back again, and Beetee removed her skirt. She giggled as he kissed her legs, but when he dared to press his lips to the spot between them, her laughter turned abruptly to a loud moan. "Oh, my..."

"You're right," Beetee whispered, smiling. "You _are _wet."

She nodded, grasping his hands and putting them on her hips. Before he removed her underpants, however, Beetee said, "Wiress, honey, listen to me."

"What?"

"It might hurt," he admitted. "Actually, it _will _hurt. Just a little, though. And I promise to be very gentle. But...since this is your first time...it'll hurt just a bit. And you may not get a lot of...of pleasure. But I promise that if it isn't as pleasurable for you as it is for me, I'll give you pleasure one way or another."

"Really?"

"Of course." Smiling, Beetee gently tugged her underpants down her long legs and discarded them. He trailed his fingers up her thighs and murmured, "May I...?"

"Touch me?" Eagerly, Wiress nodded. "Please do."

Beetee opened her legs and gently pressed a finger between them. Wiress sucked in air as he lightly brushed her clitoris with his thumb. "That feels...wonderful," she whispered.

Slowly, Beetee slid a finger into her. Her depths were tight and soaking; his erection hardened at their promise. Wiress's body buckled around him and she gasped. As Beetee began to tease her opening, gently pushing his finger into her and then removing it, Wiress cried, "More!"

She clung to him as he pleasured her. Beetee kept his eyes on her face, delighted at her expression. Wiress's eyes were squeezed shut, and her lips were parted. Every few moments, a moan escaped them. Soon, she began whispering his name between those moans. Every sound she emitted made Beetee want and love her so much more. Her muscles clenched around him as he added a second finger, moving faster and harder, smiling at her ecstasy. When her body began to tremble and Beetee realized she was on the verge of climax, he brought his lips to her ear. "You can come, Wiress. It's okay. I want you to."

"Wha...?" Wiress didn't understand what he meant and had probably never heard the colloquialism before, but no matter. Her body knew what to do even though she didn't. Wiress climaxed with a sharp cry, and Beetee removed his fingers and began to simply stroke her, helping her down from her high. Again, she clung to him as she trembled with pleasure, her inner muscles still contracting, and it was quite some time before she could speak again. "Was that...?"

"Normal?" Beetee chuckled and kissed her. "Indeed it was, my love." He lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "Orgasm. Climax. The height of sexual excitement. It's supposed to feel better than anything."

"It did," she whispered, still panting.

"Have you ever...touched yourself, Wiress?"

"No."

"So was that...your first time? Your first orgasm?" he whispered.

Seeming astonished, Wiress nodded. "Yes." She smiled breathlessly. "And you gave me that. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear."

Still grinning, Wiress put her hands on Beetee's hips and effortlessly slid his underpants down to his ankles. His eyes widened in surprised, but he kicked the garment away and allowed Wiress to flip them so that she was on top. "Want me to return the favor?"

"Wiress," he insisted, "don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable—"

"I won't." Her eyes sparkled as she pressed her lips to his sternum. "I want to love you," she whispered. "Give you pleasure. The way you did for me."

"Wiress," he moaned, leaning his head back. She kissed in a line down his chest, down his stomach. His skin was very warm. It tasted salty. When he spoke, his voice was low and gritty. "I," he whispered, "am all yours, Wiress. Do absolutely whatever you want to me. _Please_."

She grinned. Her lips reached his manhood, and Wiress surprised him by trailing kisses over it. Beetee gasped at the sensation. "Has anyone ever...done this before?" she whispered.

He was hardly able to speak. "N-no."

"Good." Wiress closed her mouth around him and ran her lips down his shaft, taking him deeply into her mouth. Again, Beetee gasped.

"Wiress!"

She was a bit nervous, having never done such a thing before, but she tried to perform the act with love. It felt wonderful. He tasted salty and sexy, and the sounds he made ignited those strange sensations between her legs once again. Beetee moaned and gasped and panted, his fingers tangled in her hair, and maybe his hold was a bit too tight, but Wiress neither noticed nor cared. She continued. Though laughter was impossible at the moment, the idea that she was making her inventor who was normally so in-control of his emotions make such sounds was amusing to her. At the same time, it aroused her to a point almost painful. She focused back on Beetee. He was trying to speak in between his moans of ecstasy, and finally, he made words come forth. "S-soon," he gasped. "Wiress—soon!"

Wiress tried to piece together what he meant, but Beetee's words gave way to another passionate moan. He was beyond explaining. Suddenly, she realized exactly what Beetee was trying to tell her a split second before he climaxed; her name ripped out of his throat as his body went limp. Wiress kept her mouth around him, and out of instinct, she swallowed the fluid that spurted forth and gently licked him clean afterward. Beetee turned onto his side, still trembling, and Wiress slid into his arms and pressed her face against his neck. "Wow," she whispered.

"_You're _surprised?" He was only able to whisper, but Beetee had regained the ability to speak.

"I liked that," she said. "A lot." She eyed him concernedly. "Did you?"

"Absolutely," he whispered, smiling nervously upon realizing what Wiress had just done for him. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome." Wiress sat up, propped on her elbow. "Is this lovemaking, Beetee?"

"Is what lovemaking?"

"You touching me. Me sucking you. Both felt wonderful. But is that all there is? Isn't there...more?" Her large eyes sparkled as she smiled expectantly.

"Actually lovemaking is different," Beetee said, "and by all means, I'd be more than happy to show you, but...I need to catch my breath first." He smiled, a bit embarrassed. "For someone so inexperienced, you're certainly very capable of bringing a man to his knees, Wiress."

"Do you mind being on your knees?" she inquired.

Sheepishly, Beetee laughed. "To be honest," he admitted, "not at all. But I'd rather you keep that tidbit of information to yourself."

"Okay." She snuggled against his chest and rained little kisses on his neck while he regained his composure. Soon, he was responding ardently to her kisses and was hard once more; without hesitation, he pressed his erection against her thigh and was rewarded with a low moan. "Mm," she murmured between kisses. "This is nice."

"Wiress," Beetee breathed. She pulled back and smiled at him. "It's going to hurt a bit. But I promise to make it as wonderful as I can."

She nodded and crawled under the blankets. Beetee followed her, and after they exchanged a few more kisses, he positioned himself above her.

"I want you," Wiress whispered, opening her legs. Beetee kissed her once more as they aligned their bodies, and then, slowly, he entered her.

The small sound of pain she made tore at his heart. Beetee immediately rained more kisses over her face, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Wiress. So sorry. It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Not that much. Just a bit." She wrapped her legs around his waist, linking her feet behind them and pulling him deeper inside. Beetee moaned softly. "Is _this _lovemaking, Beetee?" she whispered.

He began to move with her, his eyes on hers. "Indeed it is, my love. Indeed it is."

Beetee was exceedingly gentle with her, keeping his eyes on Wiress's face as they made love. Her sparkling eyes were wide with delight. "Wow," she whispered. "So...so good..."

"I hoped so." He buried his face in her throat as he continued to thrust into her, cradling her hips, and soon, the room started spinning. "Wiress," he whispered, "come."

She was panting, bracing herself against his thrusts, and in her dizziness, she whispered, "I don't know if..."

Beetee thrust a little harder, and she cried out. It took enormous effort to increase his pace and prevent himself from climaxing before she did, but somehow, he managed. Wiress soon came beneath him, her eyes closed and her voice emitted wordless cries of ecstasy, and after assuring himself that he'd done his duty and pleasured his lover, he joined her in bliss.

Afterward, Wiress and Beetee lay side-by-side. She was once again curled up beside him, her face buried in his chest; sleepily, Beetee smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I liked that," she finally whispered, peeking up at him. "A lot. We should do it..."

"Again?" Beetee chuckled and held her closer. "Perhaps later, Wiress. Aren't you tired?"

She nodded. "Yes. But later..."

"Yes, perhaps later." He removed his glasses and rested them on the bedside table before holding Wiress close. She seemed to be asleep, but after a moment, she spoke.

"Beetee?"

"Yes, love?"

She smiled at the endearment. "Is...is this love? What we have now?"

Beetee kissed her again, smiling as he stroked her cheek. "I think so, Wiress," he breathed.

Again, she smiled. "I like it. I like loving you." Wiress yawned and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I like loving you, too," he murmured, lightly brushing his lips across the top of her head. "I like loving you, too."

With that, the newfound lovers fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Well, what do you think? In the wise words of Ellenka, make love, not plot! Anyway, be sure to review!**

**Hugs,**

**Wendy**


End file.
